1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of dental cleaning. It more particularly relates to novel dental cleaning compositions, methods of making the compositions and methods of applying the compositions that do not damage the gums of the oral cavity. In particular, these benefits are achieved by applying compositions comprising a combination of an oxidizing agent and a reducing agent in one or more orally acceptable carriers which are either co-dispensed or sequentially dispensed.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The formation of dental plaque and calculus is the primary source of dental caries, gingivitis, periodontal disease, and tooth loss. Dental plaque is a mixed matrix of bacteria, epithelial cells, leukocytes, macrophages and other oral exudate. Bacteria comprise approximately three-quarters of the plaque matrix. Any given sample of dental plaque could contain as many as 400 different varieties of microorganisms. This mix includes both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria, fungi, and protozoa. Viruses have also been found in samples of dental plaque.
This matrix of organisms and oral exudate continues expanding and coalesces with other plaque growths situated nearby. The bacteria synthesize levans and glucans from sucrose found in the oral cavity providing energy for the microorganisms. These glucans, levans, and microorganisms form an adhesive skeleton for the continued proliferation of plaque.
Dental calculus, or tartar, is a deposit which forms on the surfaces of the teeth at the gingival margin. Supragingival calculus appears principally in the areas near the orifices of the salivary ducts; e.g., on the lingual surfaces of the lower anterior teeth and on the buccal surfaces of the upper first and second molars, and on the distal surfaces of the posterior molars. Mature calculus consists of an inorganic portion which is largely calcium phosphate arranged in a hydroxyapatite crystal lattice structure similar to bone, enamel and dentine. An organic portion is also present and consists of desquamated epithelial cells, leukocytes, salivary sediment, food debris and various types of unless stained or discolored by some extraneous agent. In addition to being unsightly and undesirable from an aesthetic standpoint, the mature calculus deposits are constant sources of irritation of the gingiva.
The failure to retard or stop the proliferation of plaque and calculus is detrimental to oral health. Plaque and calculus formation may lead to dental caries, gingival inflammation, periodontal disease, and ultimately tooth loss. Acidified dental preparations (pH lower than 7) have been shown to be good plaque and calculus dissolving agents. However, the potential damage of using regular organic or strong organic acids has kept them from being used in commercial products. Additionally, calculus and plaque along with behavioral and environmental factors lead to formation of dental stains, significantly affecting the aesthetic appearance of teeth. Behavioral and environmental factors that contribute to teeth staining propensity include regular use of coffee, tea, cola or tobacco products, and also the use of stain promoting oral products, such as chlorhexidine.
Conventional dental cleaning compositions typically contain a peroxide-bleaching agent in combination with a stabilizer and other additives. The stabilizer functions to inhibit the breakdown of the peroxide bleaching agent by slowing down the dissociation of the peroxide thereby prolonging its potency over a longer period of storage prior to use. The problem with conventional dental cleaning compositions is that they cause damage the cells of the gums of the oral cavity by reactive oxygen species. An important example of such damage is lipid peroxidation which involves the oxidative degradation of unsaturated lipids. Lipid peroxidation is highly detrimental to membrane structure and function and can cause numerous cytopathological effects. Cells defend against lipid peroxidation by producing radical scavengers such as superoxide dismutase, catalase, and peroxidase. Injured cells have a decreased ability to produce radical scavengers. Excess hydrogen peroxide can react with DNA to cause backbone breakage, produce mutations, and alter and liberate bases. Hydrogen peroxide can also react with pyrimidines to open the 5,6-double bond. This reaction inhibits the ability of pyrimidines to hydrogen bond to complementary bases, Hallaender et al. (1971). Such oxidative biochemical injury can result in the loss of cellular membrane integrity, reduced enzyme activity, changes in transport kinetics, changes in membrane lipid content, and leakage of potassium ions, amino acids, and other cellular material. In addition, the production of reactive oxygen intermediates has been suggested to cause many tissue disorders, such as cytotoxicity, skin inflammation, gum shrinkage, etc.
A need exists for improved dental cleaning compositions that are not only effective in whitening the teeth, but also do not cause damage to the gums, and help remove calculus and tartar without damaging the enamel.